


Love is for Children

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Earthian and the Neo Silver Millenium [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is for children. I owe him a debt. ~Natasha Romanoff (MCU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~~To reader,~~

 

~~This story is under construction. The first Chapter will be re-posted as soon as possible.~~

 

 

~~Thank you for your patience.~~

 

~~doomedpassion~~


	2. Chapter 2

Love is for children.  Minako knows such truisms are oversimplified clichés, but her sisters are such children in love.  They turn their starry smiles and pink tinged cheeks toward those undead kings.  She wraps her arms around her shoulders.  She is not like them.  She was the first to wake and the only who retains all her memory from the Silver Millenium.  She can still feel the point of his sword slicing through her skin, her muscle, scraping her ribcage and piercing her heart.  She had responded so many years ago by ripping through him with her own.  And as she lay dying then she saw the darkness recede, but also when the miasma crawled back into his eyes.  But it is the moment of anguish so grey that it broke her heart, even as she knew Chaos would not let go so easily.  Even now the scars are there when she catches his gaze in her eyes.  They gape and they weep.  They are hungry to be filled.

Minako has forgiven, but she cannot forget.  Even if she must kill her heart, kill his, she cannot allow herself to be with him again.  Nothing is worth the price of distraction.  Only children can afford to believe in fairy tales.  She is not and neither is he, except he looks at her so painfully, so wistfully.  She turns her head up to the moon.  Next to the crescent there is the evening star.  From here, she cannot see the shimmer of gate that leads to Citadel of Roses, its skeleton.  She closes her eyes and inhales the midnight chill.

The castle in gold dusted rose is pristine.  She visits at the rose garden monthly to meet her Lady, her mother.  Queen Venus is radiant in her golden gown and hair piled into a crown.  Her body is bare of jewelry as her natural beauty passes all planetary jewels.  Princess Venus runs to her mother and throws her arms around her.

“Mama!” The little girl cries.

“Princess!” The Queen lowers her majestic head.

“The court is far away, Mama.” Venus was a child then. “I met a wonderful Earth man.”

Those words are ice shards in her breast, and her first mother, the loving one, is gone.  She has been sacrificed to the flame of Venus’s selfishness.  But no more.  She cannot allow that to happen again.

She shrinks into the warmth she left.  She shoves away Kunzite's arms around her all those years long gone.  There's a soft cough.  Her eyes snap open.  She turns with the snap of her heel.  Her hand raises to strike.  It's only the loved phantom.

She exhales.  She turns back to the still sky.  Sentinel, this all she is now.  She is still, eyes sharp and limbs quick even with little sleep.  That is the power of the Silver Crystal and her Queen's love.  She will have failed many times over without.  She closes her fingers over the balustrade.  She inhales deeply.  The scent of lavender or as the Priestess Knight Mars used to say of horse shit.

Her lips twitch up a tiny fraction.  She must be growing maudlin in her age, but she looks twenty if a person doesn't care to look so closely into her eyes.  He does.  She shakes her hair away from her torso over her back.  She has forsaken the right to ask his thoughts.  She must reject him once again.  Her heart beats to the thorns she must strike into his heart again.  She bows her head.

He lays his hand over hers at the balustrade. “I miss you.”

Her heart crack0s open, and she squeezes her eyes shut as she turns her head towards his.  Minako’s fingers dig into marble and she grinds her teeth together.  She has done the one thing she swore she wouldn’t.  They will pay for it.  She knows they will.

The kiss never comes and his breath fans against her lips.  She opens her eyes.  He looks at her so like the boys who have won her sisters over again, and she cannot stop the water from building in her eyes. 

She blinks and snorts, but tears splash onto their joined hands. “Has it ever helped?”

She turns her tear streaked face back to him. “Has it ever saved us?  Has it ever protected the young ones?”

Kunzite winces.  Naru and Jadeite.  The girl who saved Nephrite with the power of her pure love, but he broke her heart instead when he died before her, and the boy who they all swore to protect so many years ago and failed.  The girl who looks at his comrade now and sees a stranger.  The boy who looks at him and the others and sees his tormentors, not a friends, not brothers or comrades.  He stares down into the grounds below.

“I consulted the stars.  They did not tell me very much.”

“Of course not.” She scoffs. “You are not Nephrite.”

Venus curses herself for speaking with him familiarly.  They are not lovers anymore.  There is no reason to be so close in speech, even though her Princess extols the virtues of familiarity.  She cannot allow herself to feel so much for this man when it hurts them both, one more than the other.  But she cannot discern whom is whom.

She shudders.

“No.  I am not.” He bows his white head.

“Then why?” She looks at him, and closes her eyes.

She cannot be tempted by his beauty again.  But he is, so achingly beautiful in his suffering.  His heart bleeds for the both of them.  Hers does too even as she cages it in the light of her birth planet and its memories of blood.

“I hoped you might laugh at my blunder.” He glances at her.

She sighs and pulls her hand from under his. “It wasn’t very funny at all.”

“His talent does not work very well now.  It’s light.” He grimaces.

She nods. “Do you really believe that we can be together?”

“I asked the Lady Time Keeper.” He smiles wryly. “She said that every choice we make opens new possibilities.”

She rolls her eyes. “Of course she did.”

“I’ll be here until you change your mind.” He takes her hand again.

But she slides hers away.

“Then you’ll be here a long time.” She finds that she does not particularly mind him waiting for her.  But her heart squeezes at the sorrow in his eyes.

“I am patient.” Kunzite looks into her eyes.

“I know.” She turns away from him. “I have second watch.”

“I’ll come with you.” The silver haired man steps up to her side.

“You should take the other side.” She steps away from him.

“Very well.” He whispers to her shrinking figure. “Tomorrow then.”

She walks and pretends she doesn’t remember the conversation centuries ago when he first looked at her again with that same broken glass.

“I love you.” Princess Venus tilts her head up to look at the man.

“Princess, please have mercy.” The silver haired general whispers.

“You love me too!” The blond princess grasps his coat with her hands, and pulls him closer. “Why can’t you admit it?”

“Our peoples do not approve.” The King takes her hands and pries them from his collar. “We cannot…”

The Venusite heir tangles her fingers in the man’s and brings them to her heart. “No!  I don’t care what they think or say or do!”

Her eyes rove his face for the love she knows to be true.  She finds it in the smallest twitch as if he is attempting to focus on everything but her and failing to stop himself from looking.  She feels it in the softness of his hands even as they move to free themselves from her grasp.  He does not want to hurt her, not really.  He thinks that by leaving her he will be saving her.  He forgets that he is hurting her soul.  Or perhaps he thinks that the hurt will benefit them both.

She tosses her head and glares into his eyes. “I know I love you, and that you love me too!”

“This is irresponsible.” He stares back just as fiercely.

Princess Venus refuses to blink.  This is a war of faith.  She believes they can and will overcome the distance between Earth and Moon, and the other planets.

She moves closer to him. “Tell me you can bear the pain of being apart.”

“I…I…” Kunzite blinks.

“You can’t can you.” The blond princess looks at him, and slowly releases one of his hands.

She brushes that hand against his cheek.  Her fingers stroke the curve of his ear and threads into his hair.  She leans against him.

The white haired man grasps her wrist, and squeezes slowly. “No.  But we must for the good of our planet and yours.  For the Silver Alliance.”

His fingers tighten, and she shudders at the mention of all their planetary bodies.  The will be violating the laws.  But…

“But if the Princess and Earth’s Prince become one then the laws _will_ change.” She raises her eyes again, and glares with all the belief of her whole soul.

“They _are_ breaking the laws.” The silver haired King crosses his arms as if that will ward off the girl.

The Venusite heir jumps the last couple inches between them, and presses her lips against his.  Softly he yields to her faith.  His lips mold against hers, and he brings his hands to her support her head.  She sways into his chest, arms wrapping around his neck.  He lowers his own head to meet her.  They stay the night in garden among the moon flowers.


End file.
